


Missed Call

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Phone Call, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Transcript Format, Unrequited Love, oh no i wrote another sad ignoct thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Ignis leaves voice messages for Noctis to listen to. Even when he'll never hear them.





	Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamps are in the format [MM.DD.YYY HH:MM], and referenced from the timeline on the Final Fantasy Wikia as well as this post by dizzymoogle (https://dizzymoogle.tumblr.com/post/171021947614/kings-knightffxv-timeline). Except for the ones I totally made up. Which is most of them.
> 
> This might not be entirely consistent with how cell phones work in FFXV reality, or in any reality. Oh well.

[04.28.754 07:30]

Your Highness, the delegate from Altissia will be arriving at ten am sharp. Please make sure you are ready to attend.

 

[04.28.754 07:55]

Noct, I know you’re awake. Get up.

 

[10.15.754 16:25]

Your father wishes to see you this evening. I’ll pick you up from your apartment.

 

[02.08.755  01:36]

Hello? Noct? I’ve just… I’ve… Some of the Kingsglaive found out that I just… turned twenty-one. And, er, they decided to take me out for… cele... celebratory drinks. I… may be a little ineeby… imbebriated.  _ Inebriated. _ Ahhh…pologies if I’m late tomorrow morning. Have a good one Noct. You know… you know what… you’ve really grown into a fine lad. My best mate. I love you. Okaaay. Bye.

 

[02.08.755  09:47]

Your Highness, I sincerely apologize for the unprofessional voicemail I left in the early hours of this morning. I can only hope that you will take mercy on me and delete it unheard. It was my misjudgment, and it won’t happen again.

Also, I took two aspirin from your medicine cabinet. I will endeavor to replace them as soon as possible. Again, my apologies.

 

[02.08.755 16:56]

Right. Well then. I surmise, from the fact that Gladio came to me before training, doubled over in laughter and wheezing the word  _ “imbebriated” _ that you did not, in fact, delete that voicemail. Alright then. I suppose that I brought this upon myself.

Remember who decides what you eat, Noct.

 

[02.08.755 17:25]

Oh come on. You let  _ Prompto _ listen to it?

 

[06.15.755 16:28]

Noct, I’m afraid I’m in a meeting that’s going to run late. Could you please pick up your suit from the dry cleaner on the way home?

 

[01.25.756 18:23]

Noct, I’m on my way. Be there soon.

 

[05.15.756 19:55]

Hello Noct. I’m almost done packing the camping equipment for our road trip. I just wanted to check that you were making progress. I’ll be around in the morning to help you.

 

[06.25.756 12:34]

Noct. Where are you? Are you at the altar? If you get this, call me back. The Empire is- We need to retreat.

 

[07.30.756 15:38]

Noct. I don’t know if you’ll get this. It seems that their magic blocking field interferes with cell phone signals as well. Gladio and I are fine. We’ll catch up to you. Be safe.

 

[07.30.756 16:17]

Noctis, Ardyn is here. He’s killed Ravus. Just- just be careful, alright?

 

[08:30.756 09:02]

Happy birthday, Noct. We’re waiting for your safe return.

 

[08:30.757 08:45]

Happy birthday, Noct.

 

[08:30.758 09:24]

Happy birthday, Noct.

 

[02:07.758 23:51]

Noct... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about everything. Back then, I tried to- Forgive me. Forgive me. I’m sorry.

 

[08:30.759 10:45]

Happy birthday, Noct.

 

[08:30.760 11:09]

Happy birthday, Noct.

 

[08:30.761 10:36]

Happy birthday, Noct.

 

[08:30.762 09:13]

Happy birthday, Noct.

Please come back soon. I’ve never stopped missing you.

 

[08:30.763 09:54]

Happy birthday, Noct.

 

[11:24.763 22:35]

Noctis… I- [call terminated]

 

[08:30.764 09:01]

Happy birthday, Noct.

 

[08:30.765 08:55]

Happy birthday, Noct.

 

[07:30.766 14:03]

Noctis, are you there? We heard from Talcott… I’m so glad you’re back. Alright. Alright. See you soon.

 

[08:30.766 09:46]

[Audio data 4m 51secs in length. No audible speech.]

 

[12.03.766 21:37]

Noctis. I’m sorry it took me so long to say this. I’m… I’m really proud of you. No one should have to go through… through… what you did. You were so very brave, and selfless, and I’m proud of you… and… and… I’m sorry.  _ Truly. _ I wish that I could have done more to share the burden.

 

[05.16.767 05:32]

The dawn still hurts every time. Forgive me.

 

[08.22.768 16:27]

Noct. It’s been a while. I’m going to see you soon, so…

Is this how much dying hurts? To be honest, I feel like I deserve so much worse.

 

[08:25.768 15:09]

Forgive me, Noct. For… everything.

It was Gladio. He came to check on me at the right moment. Told me if I survived he’d kill me himself. Hasn’t followed up on that offer, I’m afraid.

No, I… He’s right. I betrayed you. I disobeyed you. I was wrong.

I’m going to do better.

 

[08:29.770 08:34]

Noctis. I’m still here. I’m trying.

I hope that one day I can stand tall and face you again.

 

[08:25.774 09:30]

It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, Noct?

Gladio can’t believe that I’m still paying for this number to be kept active. Well, to be honest, it’s still coming out of Crown funds on an automatic payment that I’ve never quite got around to cancelling, but… compared to other expenses, it’s nothing. Allow me this.

Insomnia is doing well. As far as repairs go, I hear it almost looks like it did before. The population will take longer to recover, but… Some of the ruined districts were converted to parkland and forests. There’s even a campsite. I’ve been there once with Prompto, and twice with Gladio. He led me to the fishing spot, tucked away in the woods. It’s quite tranquil there. He said he personally arranged for it to be stocked with fish from all over Lucis. Perhaps other people will find it someday, but for now, it’s our little secret.

There’s a statue of you in the central park, too. But I feel closer to you by the water.

Gladio has a kid now. Just turned three. Already asking for bedtime stories about the king who conquered the darkness. Prompto and Cindy have one on the way as well. Took them long enough.

I… well, I feel like I did enough child-wrangling for one lifetime with  _ you. _ But I’m happy to play the role of uncle.

For the longest time, I… felt like it was wrong to be happy. Wrong to be happy if you weren’t here. Wrong to enjoy life when you couldn’t. I… wanted to be a testament to your sacrifice, I suppose. To never let anyone forget about the pain. But your life… it wasn’t just about pain, was it? There was joy too, no matter how brief.

You won’t be forgotten. Your name will hang in my heart forever. Stories of you will be told across the land long after I am dead and gone.

My dearest friend, my brother in arms, my true king forever and always...Noct, I love you. Until we meet again.


End file.
